


i'm still strung out on you

by humanluke



Series: slutty scholar au [7]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Phone Sex, Slut Luke Hemmings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29503641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanluke/pseuds/humanluke
Summary: luke needs calum to call him, it's urgent.
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Calum Hood
Series: slutty scholar au [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153763
Kudos: 15





	i'm still strung out on you

**Author's Note:**

> this is what, the fourth one in 24 hours? why am I like this. anyways. this is from the prompt "call me now. it's urgent" from my newest wife [molly](http://staticsounds.tumblr.com)! thank you to my wives [amanda](http://lifewasradical.tumblr.com) and [brooke](http://blackbutterfliescal.tumblr.com) for proofreading!!
> 
> you know what the title's from i'm not going to tell you

Calum’s standing in line at the grocery store, picking up essentials for his weekend home with Luke when he gets the text. Luke’s just finished up his dissertation, uneasily waiting for his professors to get back to him about whether or not he had passed so he could get what he’d been working so hard towards, and Calum had taken the weekend off from Apothecary so that he could dedicate his time to distracting him. (It was also coming up on their six month anniversary, and he wanted to celebrate that while they had the time to do so.)

He pulls his phone out of his pocket along with his wallet, greeting the cashier with a smile as he opens up the text. It’s from Luke, little to his surprise, but his brow furrows when he sees it, pulling his card out to put it into the ATM. 

_Call me now. It’s urgent._

Luke isn’t one to be so serious over text most of the time, so he grabs his bags once he pays, thanking the cashier and pressing the call button on his contact, smiling softly at the picture of Luke that pops up of him from their spring break together. 

Luke picks up quickly, much to Calum’s relief. “Oh, good, you called,” he says on the other line, sounding like he’s grinning. Calum is standing outside of the grocery store, phone pressed against his ear as he tries to situate himself with putting his wallet away and carrying the bags. “Where are you right now?”

“Leaving the store with supplies for the weekend,” he grunts into the receiver, finally getting everything balanced so he can hold his phone in his hand, heading towards the subway terminal. “What’s up? What’s so urgent it couldn’t wait until you come over later?” 

“Well, two things,” he says with a little but of a grin. “Number one. I am very horny and was hoping you would have phone sex with me.” Calum nearly drops his bags on the staircase heading down towards the train, stopping himself from falling as well as he tries to process what Luke’s just said to him.

“Luke, I am in _public_ ,” he hisses lowly. “I couldn’t possibly… I’m about to get on the fucking subway, for christ’s sake.” He takes a breath, making it down to the platform as he heads towards the train he needs to take. Luke sighs dramatically on the other end, and Calum can just see him now, draping himself over the couch as he’s inconvenienced. 

“But _Calum_ ,” he whines in the back of his throat. “I can’t wait until I see you tonight! I’ll wither up and **die** if that happens!!” Calum sighs as he climbs onto the train, sitting in the first available seat and setting his bags on his lap. 

“Luke, you’re not going to _die_ ,” he says with a shake of his head, even though he knows he can’t see him. “Can’t you at least wait until I get home? Twenty minutes tops. Then you can have my undivided attention. There’s just…” he sighs, lowering his voice a little bit more, “there’s a lot of people on the train, baby. Please have a little bit of patience for me, sweetie?” Luke sighs loudly again. “If you keep up the attitude, you’re not going to get anything this weekend.”

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry,” he says, and he sounds thoroughly apologetic as he huffs a little on the other line. “I just haven’t seen you all week since I’ve been so focused on finishing up my paper and… I miss you.” There’s a whine in his voice, and Calum knows he’s laying it on thick. But that doesn’t mean he isn’t going to fall for it, hook, line, and sinker. 

“I know baby,” he says with a sigh, sinking into his seat as he listens out for his stop. “But you’re gonna have me all weekend long. I’ve got a nice weekend planned for just the two of us, okay? And once I get into the safety of my home, I’ll be more than happy to do whatever you want over the phone. You just have to let me get there.” 

“Okay,” he sighs softly. “Tell me about your week?” Calum smiles a little bit into the receiver, going off about his week, which has been full of applying to more PHD programs (now outside of the New York area, because it seems no one nearby will take him, and he can make the long distance work if he needs) and long nights at the bar to get this weekend off. 

Luke hums in response on the other line, trying to stay engaged but whining quietly every so often, as if to remind Calum what the real purpose of the phone call was. He managed to keep Luke at bay long enough to get himself home, sighing as he locks his apartment door behind him and sets his bags down on the counter. He puts his phone on speaker, setting it on the counter as he puts his groceries away. 

“Okay, babe, I’m home, I’m all yours,” he says, shoving the bottles of alcohol he’d procured into the fridge. Luke hums excitedly on the other line, and Calum hears him shift a little bit. 

“Well, talk dirty to me already,” Luke demands. Calum has to stop himself from laughing out loud, biting his lip as he shuts the fridge, standing by the counter with his hands on his hips. 

“What did I say about that attitude, sweetheart?” he reminds him gently, wishing that Luke could see his expression right now. Luke whines softly on the other line, sighing a little bit on the other side of the phone. 

“Sorry,” he mumbles a little bit. “I just… really need to touch myself and I wanna hear you tell me how you want me to do it.” Calum’s breath hitches in his throat at the words coming out of Luke’s mouth. He knows that this isn’t anything new -- he’s used to Luke’s many sexual antics. But this… over the phone, this was a whole new wheelhouse. He has to steady himself against the kitchen counter before continuing.

“Well, what are you wearing?” Calum asks slowly, biting his bottom lip in between his teeth. 

“Just my underwear,” Luke says nonchalantly. “Nothing else.” 

“I want you to take your time teasing yourself -- running your hands over your body, touching yourself everywhere but that pretty little cock of yours. Think you can do that for me, sweetheart?” Luke whines a little bit on the other line, and he hears Luke set the phone aside, assuming he’s putting it on speakerphone. 

“Yeah,” he says breathily, and Calum can imagine how he looks now, sprawled out over his bed, hands wandering over his skin, and his own breath hitches in his throat again. He’s going to have to take a cold shower before Luke comes over so he can handle him all weekend, he thinks to himself. 

“How does it feel, hm? Sliding your hands over your body, your thighs, so close but not close enough?” Calum asks, his voice husky on the other line. Luke lets out a low whine in response and Calum just lets out a little bit of a chuckle.

“When can I touch myself?” Luke asks, impatient already. 

“When I say you can,” Calum states lazily on the other line. “Why don’t you take your underwear off for me, sweetheart?” Calum hears the rustling on the other side of the line, and the telltale sound of Luke tossing his underwear somewhere on the floor. He never seems to care where it ends up. 

“Okay, I did it,” he says softly. “What do you want me to do now?” Calum stays quiet on the other line for a few moments, enjoying the small rush of power he has in the moment. “...Cal?” Luke sounds small on the other line, and he figures it’s enough teasing from him. 

“Start touching yourself,” he says. “Slowly. Not too fast. Don’t want you to cum without permission, do we?” Calum can hear Luke’s breath hitch when he finally touches himself on the other line, grinning a little to himself, pressing his hand against his own growing erection in his tight jeans. “How does it feel, pretty boy?” 

“Feels good,” he says breathily, and Calum has to bite back the moan that threatens to worm its way past his mouth at the sinful sound. “Feels so good, Cal…” 

“Doesn’t feel as good as me though, right baby?” he asks softly. “Doesn’t compare to my hand on you… my fingers wrapped around your cock as I slowly open you up for me… or the feeling of me sliding in and out of you, just barely brushing up against that spot of yours while I tug on you, right?” Luke whines loudly on the other line, moaning in the back of his throat and Calum grins to himself, trying to keep his composure. “Well, baby? Answer me.”

“No, no, not as good as you,” he whines, and Calum can hear him panting on the other line, desperate. 

“You already close, baby?” he asks. “Went all week without me, you’re gagging for me, aren’t you, sweetheart…” 

“Yes, yes, please, can I cum, Calum, please,” he pleads on the other line, and he sounds messy and desperate on the other side of the phone. Calum waits a moment, making him wait as Luke whimpers, trying to stave off his orgasm as long as possible as he waits for Calum’s go ahead.

“You can cum for me, Luke,” he says nonchalantly, keeping his voice as steady as he can. Luke lets out a loud moan on the other line, his breath catching as the telltale sign of his orgasm on the other line. Calum presses his hand against his jeans again, quietly cursing under his breath as he thinks he needs to wrap this up as soon as he can. 

“Thank you,” Luke whines on the other line, breathing heavy as he comes down from his high, and Calum tries not to paint the mental image too brightly in his head as he wants to try and not cum in his pants like some teenage boy. “That was exactly what I needed… fuck…” 

“Glad I could help,” Calum chuckles softly, voice strained. “What time will you be over?” He hears Luke sigh contentedly on the other line, pliant against his bed as he eases himself down. 

“Probably around four,” he hums softly. “Oh, I didn’t tell you what the second thing was that I needed to tell you!” Calum chuckles softly. 

“Well, what is it then?” He can almost hear Luke grinning on the other end of the phone, and he wonders what it could possibly be. 

“I’ll tell you when I get there.”

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on [tumblr](http://cakelftv.tumblr.com)!


End file.
